The present invention relates generally to medicine distribution, and more particularly to a system and method for storing medicine for scheduled delivery to a patient.
Pill dispensers conventionally can accommodate several pills for multiple times and days. Typically the dispensers lay flat. To be capable of accommodating multiple times and days, traditional dispensers contain a larger quantity of compartments, thereby increasing the size of the dispenser and the occupying more space on the user's counter, dresser, or table. Moreover when using the larger dispensers, if a user would like to retrieve the pills from a single compartment the whole dispenser must be inverted if the pills cannot be retrieved by hand.
People who rely on large amounts of medicine are often seriously infirm and may have limited abilities such as diminished memory, reduced sight and loss of motor controls. Being so, simple tasks such as taking a morning dose of medicine may be challenging and errors can have a significant negative impact on their health.
As such, what is needed is a system and method to store medicine, such as pills, in a space saving structure with removable compartments to better aid the user and avoid confusion.